


Strength

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is stronger than he realizes and Harry will be there to make him believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Severus sat in the car ~~sulking~~ contemplating the state of his affairs. Since he was in the muggle world and could not wear his robe, he was wrapped in a throw blanket wanting to be anywhere but here.

The trip back to the train station left him feeling weak, green, and slightly angered. He remembered when he could prowl the floor of Hogwarts scaring the teachers and students alike. Now they treat him as if he was frail and could break at any moment.

He hated it. He hated how magic had failed him in this area. He had heard his father ranting about cancer taking his mother, but had thought he himself would be safe. Cancer was a muggle disease.

"You knew it wasn't," Harry said calmly from the driver's seat.

"Well, it should be."

"No, it shouldn't. It's too bad wish magic doesn't work. If it did, there would be no cancer in the world and you would still have all of your hair."

The older man frowned and sighed. "Will you be leaving me then?"

"What on Earth are you babbling about now?"

"I'm weak and I've lost all my hair."

Harry grinned and nodded. "I hadn't noticed. Besides, the vows were until death do we part, not until hair loss do we part. Come on; time to get up and to the train stop."

"You should leave me on the train tracks; this way I can die with a degree of dignity."

"Bollocks, you will outlive everyone. Our children and grandchildren will be crying about how unfair life is. Because you will be running circles around them."

"I hate this. I feel like I am a burden on you," Severus quietly confessed.

"I know," Harry, acknowledge as he helped his husband stand and slowly made their way to their platform. "You know I do not think of you as a burden though. Yes, it is difficult at times, but I still love you and would not want to be anywhere else."

"It's not _fair_ to you," he grumbled.

"My beloved Severus, life has rarely been fair or kind to me. That doesn't change my mind about us. Come on, just a little ways more and then you can sit and catch a breather while we wait for the train."

"I despise feeling so helpless and I hate that I cannot use my magic even more," he panted as he sat on the bench just inside of platform 9 ¾. 

"It is only until a week after the last chemo treatment. Then you can brew, and find a cure so no one ever has to go through this again," Harry said as he carefully rubbed his husband's shoulders. "Besides, you were the person who set down the rules when I lost Ginny and Seamus nearly died. You concluded that magic and chemo do not go hand in hand."

"It never ceases to amaze me that you chose to be with me; after you lost her. Especially since I was the one who eventually caught the connection."

"Ginny will always be in my heart, but I love you Severus. I fell in love with you and there is no blame where there was no knowledge. You found out and I won't have to watch you die in the same manner. That means more to me than you could ever know."

Severus blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes. "I need a nap."

"We still have an hour until the train arrives. Lean on my shoulder and catch a nap."

"Thank you, Harry," the older man whispered as he leaned on the young strong shoulders.

Harry tugged the throw cover until his husband's bald crown was exposed. "I love you my snake. Now until the end of time, no matter what life throws our way."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Severus could be seen as suicidal, but he really isn't, he's just tired and needs love.


End file.
